deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs M. Bison
Ganondorf vs M. Bison is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Capcom! Which of these dark powered final bosses will dominate this fight? Interlude Wiz: The dark, a type of power that is controlled by many, most of them being villains. Boomstick: And in this fight, we will pit two of the darkest villains that also got to be YouTube Poop stars, alongside with a non-dark powered villain Robotnik. Wiz: Ganondorf, Hyrule's King of Evil... Boomstick: ...and M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ganondorf Wiz: Ganondorf has been the thorn to the sides of Link and Princess Zelda, back when he was just Ganon. Boomstick: Yeah, he appears as a giant pig monster, however, the Zelda series is so confusing at times that it is hard to keep track of how the story goes, so for his design, we will be using his famous Twilight Princess design. Wiz: But let's also use his very certain attacks; Now I know most of his moves are very similar to those of Captain Falcon, such as his Warlock Punch, Flame Choke, the Dark Dive, and the Wizard's Foot; However, he's far from being a Captain Falcon clone, he is also quite the swordsman, as he uses the Swords of Demise. Boomstick: These twin swords are formed for his swordsplay, especially since Demise is based on Ganondorf, and the fact that his swords can be even more deadly when he uses his magic at times. Wiz: He gets his famous power from the Triforce of Power, which also gives him Super Strength, Flight, Teleportation, and certain Speed. Boomstick: Too bad he never uses that speed, lazy-ass.'' Wiz: And when he wants to get rid of his foes for good if that is not enough, he becomes Ganon, a porcine-like monster that increases his strength and can be more deadly, but not completely invincible as he can take damage from the Light Arrow. 'Boomstick: Or even attacks from an even more darker villain, like say, Tabuu, Master Hand's ultimate troll. Wiz: Though he has survived attacks that could normally kill someone, and when he returns, it may cause worst things in all of Hyrule; thus, all that makes him the greatest villain in Nintendo history. Ganondorf: Join me, Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Kordai, or else you will die! M. Bison Wiz: Bison is the number one enemy of the Allied Nations. '''Boomstick: He was prick enough to murder his own parents, then get adopted by gypsies, learned about Soul Power and got rid of his good side which is later transferred to a woman named Rose, while Bison himself became the dictating villain he is today, and you get the idea. Wiz: His famous power is known as the Psycho Power, as you all know of, in which he uses it for Strength, Flight, Speed, Telekinesis, Teleportation, and even his favorite hobby, brainwashing. Boomstick: And with that power, he made his own unique fighting style, known as... uh, dammit, still can't pronounce it correctly. Wiz: It's called "Shadoloo-ism", a fighting style that focuses on Speed and Force of Destruction, which caused him to use his iconic moves such as Psycho Cannon, a projectile attack that is similar to Ryu's Hadoken but made of the Psycho Power. Boomstick: Head Stomp can cause Bison to jump high enough and come quickly on top of the opponents head and follow-up on his other attacks like the Scissor Kick and the annoyingly cheap Slide Kick. Wiz: But his most powerful attack out of Shadoloo-ism is the Psycho Crusher, in which he flies and acts like a power drill trying to kill anyone who is in his way with enough power; like his opponent, Bison has survived certain possible killing events from being electrocuted, impaled, shot blank, even crushed by a skyscraper, nut can resume the fight ignoring that those things have ever happened. Boomstick: Aside from Ryu, Akuma was capable of defeating Bison for good, and even Bison soul lives only to find another body like host to possess. Wiz: It's basically because his mortal body is unable to maintain the Psycho Power's full potential, but6 at least he can transfer his soul to someone else, even if it is one that is assumingly harmless like a senior citizen or a little kid. Boomstick: But when all else fails, he does not bother about cautions when he unleashes his ultimate weapon/form: Final Bison; and when he does, it unleashes the Psycho Power's full potential and can guarantee a victory. Wiz: With all these tactics, Bison might be one of the Dangerous Street Fighters that take nerves of steel to defeat him. Bison: Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed! Fight In the Shadoloo lab, we see Bison coming in to see the scientists. M. Bison: Are my clones fully developed? Shadoloo scientist 1: Yes sir, we shall even leave one out just in case. M. Bison: Good, I just like to keep my appearance the same after I use my form on my enemies, the Street Fighters. But then, a purple orb has appeared and coming out of the orb is Ganondorf, which gives Bison a surprise. M. Bison: (to Ganondorf) I don't know how you got here, but my lair shall become your grave. (to the Scientist) Leave him to me! Shadoloo scientist 2: Yes sir. The Scientists vacate as the two villains get to their fighting poses. Fight! Bison starts off with the Psycho Canno, but Ganondorf blocks them with his Wizard's foot then he tries to use the Warlock Punch, but Bison telports to being in the air above Ganondorf and does the Head Stomp with success and follows with the Slide Kick, but then Ganondorf uses Choke Hold on Bison, drops him pulls out the Swords of Demise and tries to slice Bison, but Bison teleports and reappears behind Ganondorf and Scissor Kick him in the air, Bison flies up to follow him, but Ganondorf tries to ue Dark Dive on Bison, but Bison teleports again and on top of Ganondorf again and uses the Head Stomp at a hard enough level to make Ganondorf crash to the floor. Bison lands gently to his feet. Bison: Hmph, is that the best you can do? But to Bison's surprise, Ganondorf quickly gets on his feet again, raises his fis showing his Triforce of Power and transforms into the pig monster, Ganon. Bison tries to attack Ganon with his Psycho Cannon, but the pig monster himself reflects it with his blade hitting Bison hard to hit the wall and it fell on him. Under the fallen wall pieces Bison gets up. Bison: You porcine fool, my Psycho Power has no limits. Bison gets to his "Final Bison form, and the two engage combat, with Bison teleporting and giving his attacks to Ganon, while Ganon tries to block them and deliver them back but with no success due to Bison teleporting, until Bison managed to do a Head stomp with his feet landing on Ganon's eyes thus stunning him in blindness, thus Bison grabs the swords that Ganon dropped, tossed them aside and use the Psycho Crusher on Ganon straight to the heart and more to where Ganon is pierced from Bison's move thus making Ganon lifeless. With that over, Bison decided to let his current body disintegrate from the Psycho Power until he is a spirit and then his spirit makes it to hos once lifeless clone. Shadoloo scientist 3: Is it safe now, sir? M. Bison: Yes, just send Vega in here this instant to bring this big pig to the kitchen, I hunger for roast succulent pig. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Yeah! (then breaks into song) Mater Bison, He's our hero, gonna take pollution down to zero! Wiz: Both villains seem to appear to be equal in strength and durability, but it appears that Bison bested Ganondorf on Speed, thus making it easy for him to attack quickly. (Boomstick still singing) Boomstick: Gonna help him conquer the world, are a group of guys who like to Kung Fu Bitches. Wiz: Ganondorf might be slow, but he has thought wise enough to change into his beast form, Ganon to reflect the Psycho Cannon back at Bison with the Swords of Demise. (Boomstick still singing) Boomstick: We're with Shadoloo, and you can be in too! Taking over our planet is the thing to do! Wiz: And even though Ganondorf can recover from normal fatal attacks, so can Bison, and fortunately for Bison himself, he had a clone at the ready in case he uses his Final Form to finish Ganon at the ready, thanks to his scientists. (Boomstick still singing) Boomstick: Looting and polluting is not the way, but here's what Master Bison has to say: "The power is mine!" Wiz: You done yet, Boomstick? Boomstick: Oh, yes I am, and in the end, M. Bison has hogged enough power to kill Ganon in the end. Wiz: The winner is Master Bison. M. Bison: Yes! Yes! Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-second Death Battle episode. *This is the fiteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first fourteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Link vs Pit, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, and Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man. *This is Maxevil's second 'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battle, the first is Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to have Boomstick spoof a theme song, this time being the Captain Planet and the Planeteers theme song like he did in the official show with M. Bison fighting Shao Kahn; the first two are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale with the W.I.T.C.H. theme song being spoofed and Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon with the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song being spoofed. *This is Maxevil's thirty second Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists; the first thirty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), and Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles